


Of Fallen Leaves and Happiness

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love them so much??, billy deserves all of the happiness in the world, ot5 takes on fall, pure fluff, trini is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: A day in autumn with the Power Rangers





	Of Fallen Leaves and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and never posted it so have some tooth rotting fluff that makes me smile every time I read it
> 
> Also, catch that Dildo Wars by @cabooseachievables reference, go read it quality crack fic material.

Kimberly knocks softly on the Cranston’s door, Mrs. Cranston opening the door with a wide smile at the sight of the former cheerleader.

“Kimberly! You’re just in time!”

Kimberly cocks her head to the side, staring at Mrs. Cranston with confused eyes. “Just in time for what?”

“Billy and the rest of your friends are all in the back playing in the leaves,” Mrs. Cranston smiles. “I’m so glad you guys are such good friends to Billy, it makes me so happy.”

Kimberly smiles softly. She knows that Mrs. Cranston had a hard time trying to help Billy make friends because of his autism, so when she met the rest of the rangers she was quick to greet them with open arms, forever thankful that they love and accept Billy like she does.

“It makes us happy too, Mrs. C,” Kimberly smiles, following Mrs. Cranston through the house to the back door. “We’ll be back in for snacks soon because we know you’ll make us eat them anyways.”

“Smart girl,” Mrs. Cranston smiles, turning into the kitchen as Kimberly slides open the back door, grinning widely at the sight of the boys throwing leaves around and trying to rake them into a pile.

“Hey nerds!” Kimberly calls out, the boys turning and greeting her with wide smiles.

“Hi Kimberly Hart!” Billy yells excitedly from the far back of his yard.

“Billy you don’t always have to say my last name,” Kimberly laughs, looking around the yard before a confused expression takes over her face. “Hey, where’s Trini?”

Suddenly the pile of leaves between the guys shifts, multitudes of leaves flying into the air, and Kimberly’s eyes land on her girlfriend sitting in the epicenter of the pile, smiling like a kid on Christmas. “Here!”

“Holy _fuck_ , how are you so cute?” Kim asks with an ‘aww’, leaning down to kiss Trini quickly before the yellow ranger stands and brushes the leaves off of her clothes.

“I gotta agree with Hart, that was super cute,” Zack laughs happily, Jason nodding in agreement.

“But Trini is always quite adorable?” Billy says, his usual level of confusion lacing his tone of voice.

“And this is why you’re my favorite, Lil Bill,” Trini smiles, opening her arms as a silent way of asking for Billy’s permission to hug him. His smile grows wider than ever, happily running to Trini to pick her up in his arms and swing her around before putting her down gently.

“Hey guys, I have a wild idea,” Zack says, a smirk plastered on his face.

“If it’s anything like the dildo on the roof of the high school challenge, I’m vetoing it immediately,” Jason deadpans, looking at Zack as if to challenge him to say something stupid.

“Okay this isn’t _that bad_ ,” Zack laughs, Kimberly watching as Trini’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “I was just gonna say we should go to the woods by the ship and see who can make the biggest leaf pile and make the biggest splash when they jump in.”

“I’m.. actually impressed with that idea,” Kimberly laughs lightly. “I won’t partake because I’m lazy, of course, but I’ll definitely judge.”

“I’m with Kim on that one,” Jason nods in agreement, “but I do like the idea.”

“Alright nerds and Billy,” Trini shouts, “let’s go!”

-

Kimberly and Jason are sat together against a few trees that grew a little too close together, watching the other three rangers hastily rake up as many leaves as they can. Jason’s watching his phone, the timer for how long the idiots in front of them have left ticking down as the seconds pass.

Zack and Trini are being way too competitive to actually get any work done, so it looks like Billy will probably win. As she watches them, a thought pops into Kimberly’s head, the pink ranger grinning playfully as she opens her mouth, cupping her hands around her mouth for extra projection

“I tell all my hoes!”

“Rake it up!” Trini yells back, thrusting her rake into the air and almost smacking Zack in the face, who scowls at her slightly before grinning.

“Break it down!” Zack yells in response, also throwing his rake into the air but purposely aiming for Trini, who almost smacks him upside the head with the handle of her rake.

“Bag it up!” Jason laughs in response, watching his team act like idiots but act like idiots together.

“Fuck it up fuck it up!” Billy raps quickly, earning a surprised gasp from Jason, Trini, and Kim and a wide smile from Zack for the use of profanity.

“Back it up back it up!” Zack answers him, since everyone else is too shocked at Billy’s swearing since the boy barely does it.

“Rake it up rake it up!” Trini and Kimberly shout at the same time, Trini excitedly giving Kimberly finger guns for singing with her at the same time.

“Back it up back it up!” Jason and Billy yell, the red ranger blushing when Billy smiles widely at him.

The five of them proceed to sing the entire song together, including Nicki Minaj’s rap (which Trini and Zack execute flawlessly, Kimberly might add), and Jason calls time on their leaf pile competition.

“Well obviously Billy won that round,” Kimberly smiles, gesturing to the huge pile of leaves that Billy has accumulated, piling up to be taller than the boy himself.

“Let’s combine our piles and jump into it!” Trini yells like an overexcited child, the boys agreeing immediately and working to create the biggest pile of leaves they could ever make. Kimberly and Jason hop up onto their feet and use their hands (Kimberly would vehemently deny covering her hands in her armor so they wouldn’t get dirty) to help them complete the task faster.

Trini goes first, solely for the fact that not a single ranger can resist her pout or her baby voice, so naturally she uses both to get what she wants. She has no intention of trying to make a big explosion and Kimberly knows that, she’s just too excited and wants to cannonball in. Her jump is flawless, and her entry is accompanied by a loud laugh from the yellow ranger.

Kimberly picks Trini up off of the ground when she finally rolls out of the pile, pulling the leaves out of her hair and planting a congratulatory kiss onto her lips. Trini blushes but smiles nonetheless.

Zack goes next, makes such a huge mess that they all have to help clean it up and recreate the pile. Jason is after him, landing on his stomach like an idiot and groaning loudly as he rolls out of the pile.

“Never again,” he wheezes and the other rangers laugh loudly at his pain.

“Yo wait, where’s Billy?” Zack asks as he looks around, puzzled that the blue ranger is nowhere in sight.

“Yeah wasn’t he just-“ Kimberly starts, but the ground starts to shake beneath her feet, and she’s immediately standing by Trini ready to fight whatever is coming towards them.

“Are we being attacked?” Trini asks loudly, the rumbling getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, Billy and his Triceratops Zord are crashing through the pile of leaves, making an enormous explosion of debris rain over the other Rangers.

“I win!” Billy yells from his zord, and Trini is the first to shake off her dumbfounded state and start laughing hysterically, Zack and Kimberly right after her.

“Billy why are you like this,” Jason mumbles, his face in his hands to hide his amused smile.

-

“Do you think we’ll be friends forever?”

Kimberly stops giving Trini a sloppy kiss to the cheek, effectively making the girl blush and grossed out simultaneously, and turns her attention to where Billy is seated on the large wooden spool, his usual spot during their ranger bonfires. Everyone had been doing their own thing for a few moments; Kimberly and Trini being caught up in themselves while Jason laughed at some stupid story Zack was telling, when Billy decided to cut in with the question. He looks completely serious, and it makes everyone stop what they’re doing to give him their attention.

“Well duh, Billy Blue,” Zack says with a half laugh. “We’re the Power Rangers! We gotta stick together!”

“What about when we aren’t Power Rangers?” Billy asks softly, his hands toying with the bottle he’s holding they way they do when he’s nervous. “Some day we’re gonna be to old to save the world. Are we gonna be friends then?”

The question seems to make them all question their place in each other’s lives, the other four making brief eye contact with one another, before Trini opens her mouth to speak.

“Listen here, Lil Bill,” Trini says softly, getting up out of her seat beside Kimberly and moving towards Billy, waiting for his nod of approval to sit down beside him. “At our very first bonfire, I told you guys things I had never told anyone else before, and what did you say to me?”

“That you’re with us now,” Billy says, but seems confused as to why she’s asking about that and not answering his question, if Kimberly could guess.

“Exactly,” Trini smiles, opening her hand and waiting for Billy to feel comfortable enough to grab it with his own. “You’re with us now. I don’t know about these losers,” Trini motions to the other three rangers, ignoring their mock gasps of offense, “but you’ll always have me.”

“Me too,” Kimberly jumps in, smiling warmly at the blue ranger. Jason and Zack are quick to agree as well.

“We’re a team no matter what,” is what Jason says, the five of them all subconsciously toying with their power coins in the pockets while smiling at one another.

“Alright no more emotions!” Trini yells, standing abruptly. “Turn on some music, I wanna get drunk!”

Kimberly tosses her head back and laughs into the night as Zack excitedly turns on the speaker and Jason tosses Trini a beer. Before the yellow ranger can even open it, a song begins to filter in through the speaker and without missing a beat, Trini brings the bottle up like a microphone to her mouth and begins singing, pointing at Kimberly while she does.

“ _All I know is there’s somethin’ about ya_  
Got me feelin’ like I can’t be without ya  
Anytime someone mention ya name  
I be feelin’ as if I’m around ya”

Kimberly giggles happily as she watches her girlfriend dance wildly and sing along to the song, very obviously dedicating it to the pink ranger herself. Zack is excitedly throwing in the background ad libs while Billy is essentially Trini’s background dancer. Jason is off to the side, very secretly taking a video of the whole thing.

Trini gets right in front of Kimberly, grabbing her hands and pulling her up onto her feet as she starts to sing into the chorus.

“ _You light me up inside like the Fourth of July  
Whenever you’re around I always seem to smile_ ”

Trini spins Kimberly around as best as she can since she’s shorter than the short haired brunette, pulling her against her as she continues.

“ _And people ask me how, well you’re the reason why I’m  
Dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower!_ ”

She let’s go of Kimberly at the last word, jumping around and dancing happily around the fire. Kimberly’s smile is permanent at this point, loving that Trini has opened up so much with the rangers that she feels comfortable enough to be herself around them and sing. If Kimberly wasn’t in love with this girl before she definitely is now.

When the song comes to a close, Billy goes to grab the phone to change to the next song when his brow furrows curiously.

“Trini, you look a _lot_ like Becky G,” Billy notes, Zack grabbing the phone from his hand and looking at the cover art of the song playing.

“Holy shit she _does!_ ” He yells, showing Trini the picture. Trini, for her part, just shrugs and says, “I don’t see it.”

Billy shrugs as well, accepting the yellow ranger’s response, before changing the song and tossing Kimberly a bag of marshmallows and passing around the roasting sticks. Kimberly’s smile softens when she hears the telltale sound of All My Ex’s Live In Texas playing into the night.

“Billy, despite the fact that I don’t agree with you on country music, you have my whole heart,” Kimberly tells him, making the blue ranger smile brightly as he thanks her.

Kimberly hums along to the song as Trini plops down next to her again, swaying side to side and staring at Kimberly with warm, loving eyes. The chorus comes and, while every ranger would immediately deny if asked, they all start howling the lyrics with Billy.

“ _All my ex’s live in Texas_  
And Texas is a place I really love to be  
But all my ex’s live in Texas  
And that’s why I hang my hat in Tennessee!”

(The excited look on Billy’s face when they all start singing with him makes it worth it.)

Trini stands, holding her hand out for Kimberly to take, who does so with a loud giggle. Trini pulls her to her feet and takes both of her hands into her own, the two of them doing a terrible job of a country two step and laughing loudly with each other. Billy stands and immediately grabs Jason, who’s cheeks flush brighter than his armor, and he teaches the red ranger how to dance to the song while Zack drunkenly spins in a circle by himself, content to look like a fool alone.

Kimberly can’t help but think it’s perfect.

-

It’s in the early hours of the morning that Kimberly feels a poke at her cheek. Groaning, she rolls over onto her side, nearly going face first into the tent wall, while pulling her sleeping bag over her head so she can try and go back to sleep.

“Psst.. Kim.”

Kimberly rolls her eyes so hard she’s sure they go to the back of her head before turning slightly, looking at her overeager girlfriend nearly bouncing in her spot.

“How are you so awake right now?” Kimberly husks out, rubbing the sleep out of her right eye before turning over fully.

“If I promise it’ll be worth it, will you come somewhere with me?” Trini asks quietly, putting her best pout on her face. Kimberly sighs defeatedly, because no one in their right mind can resist Trini’s pout. Throwing her sleeping bag off of her body, she vaguely motions for Trini to hand her her hoodie, which the yellow ranger understands immediately. Once Kimberly is dressed and somewhat awake, Trini leads them out of the tent and towards the woods.

“Trini it’s like.. 5:30am. Why are we hiking through the woods?” Kimberly yawns, rubbing her eyes again to try and wake up some more. The crisp air is doing a pretty good job of waking her up but it’s also, however, biting at her skin and causing her to shiver.

Trini turns to her, notices her poorly hidden chills, and smiles before offering Kimberly her bomber jacket. The pink ranger takes it without question, inhaling the smell of Trini’s shampoo and perfume basically embedded into the fabric with a smile.

“Thanks babe,” Kimberly smiles, and Trini just shrugs before pecking the taller girl on the lips.

“To answer your question,” Trini says softly, “I, one, thought this would be romantic, and two, want to keep the other reason a surprise.”

Kimberly just nods, the smile never leaving her face. This girl will be the death of her, with all of her cute and perfect ideas and face and everything.

“Don’t worry, _princesa_. We’re almost there,” Trini smiles, grabbing Kimberly’s hand and lacing their fingers together subconsciously. Kimberly grins, dramatically swinging their joined hands backward and forward as they trek through the forest.

Soon they come to a clearing, the grass on the ground fading to a rocky surface. Kimberly can tell they’re pretty high up, her lungs trying to adjust to the shift in altitude, and Trini tugs her hand a little more urgently and Kimberly gasps at the sight in front of her.

“This is the highest bluff I could find in the mountains,” Trini explains, sitting down on the edge and motioning for her girlfriend to do the same. “I uh, I kinda wanted to watch the sun rise with you.”

Kimberly looks over at Trini, who’s playing with her fingers nervously, and smiles wider than she ever thought possible. Without hesitation, Kimberly brings a hand up to Trini’s jaw, encouraging the girl to turn towards her before capturing her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

“You’re the most adorable person in the entire world,” Kimberly smiles against her lips. “To think I ever thought you were scary.”

Trini gasps in mock offense, shoving Kimberly’s shoulder slightly while the pink ranger’s laughter echoes into the morning. Trini just rolls her eyes, the smile on her face giving her away, and pulls Kimberly by the wrist closer to her.

“If you tell anyone I’m cute I’ll punch you,” Trini half heartedly threatens Kimberly, her head resting on the pink ranger’s shoulder while Kimberly snakes her arm around Trini’s shoulders.

“That’s abuse, babe,” Kimberly teases with a smile.

“We beat the shit out of each other in training literally every day, Kim,” Trini says pointedly, and Kimberly has to nod because she’s right. Kimberly opens her mouth to say something when a sliver of light suddenly blinds her, Trini gasping and nearly bouncing in her seat as she points at the horizon.

“It’s starting! It’s starting!” Trini shouts with an excited grin plastered on her face, and despite the fact that the sun is rising quite literally right in front of her, Kimberly can’t stop looking at Trini.

“Kiiiim! You’re not looking at the sun!” Trini pouts up at the pink ranger.

“You are my sun,” Kimberly shrugs, causing Trini to blush profusely before pecking Kim quickly on the lips.

“Sap,” she teases despite the blush still on her cheeks. “Come on, watch it with me this time.”

“Okay okay!” Kimberly laughs, resting her head atop Trini’s own as they watch the sun rise, fingers and bodies tangled together in the light of the morning.


End file.
